Song of England
Song of England is a 1946 live-action/animated comedy-drama film produced by Michael Shires and released by Republic Pictures. Plot The movie is a story within a story. When Uncle and Aunt Rogers take care of the children of the Rogers and Fitzpatrick family while they go on vacation during spring break, he tells the story of Pat Hare, a carefree hare who one day leaves his home, but gets captured by Brandon Fox. In Brandon’s lair, he meets Raggedy Duck, a goofy, but tough Duck with buck teeth. He promises to help Pat escape, but only if He helps him by teaching him how to properly fly. Cast: *Bobby Driscoll as Jimmy Rogers *Edgar Bergman as Uncle Rogers *Luana Patten as Ginny Fitzpatrick *Glenn Leedy as Thomas Rogers *Ruth Warrick as Sarah Rogers *Lucile Watson as Grandmother Rogers *Hattie McDaniel as Aunt Rogers *Erik Rolf as James Rogers *Olivier Urbain as Mr. Fitzpatrick *Mary Field as Mrs. Fitzpatrick *Anita Brown as Maid of The Fitzpatrick Family *George Nokes as Jake Fitzpatrick *Gene Holland as Joe Fitzpatrick Voices *Johnny Lee as Pat Hare *James Baskett as Brandon Fox and Porky Pine *Nick Stewart as Raggedy Duck *Roy Glenn as Mr. Nightingstripe (uncredited) *Clarence Nash as Mr. Lilo (uncredited) *Helen Crozier as Mother Meerkat (uncredited) *The DeCastro Sisters as Bird voices (uncredited) Songs #Song of England - Chorus #That's What Uncle Rogers Said - The Ken Darby Chorus #Yippee-Yay, What a Day! - Uncle Rogers #How Are You - Pat Hare, Mr. Lilo, Porky Pine, and Animals #Happy Place - Pat Hare and Raggedy Duck #Big Bad Fox - Uncle Rogers #Yippee-Yay, What a Day (Reprise) - Uncle Rogers, Pat Hare, Porky Pine, Mr. Nightingstripe, and Chorus Credits *Directing Animators: Mike Klein, Oliver Jones, Eric Dodgers, James Lasseter, Wallace Lester, Mike Davies, Walt Richardson, Nigel Freeman, Fred Thompson, Walt Kennedy *Animators: Al Core, Don Towsley, Irving Levine, Harold Anderson, Harold King, Cliff Reeves, Henry Thomas, Thomas Michaelson, Harold Foster, Ridd Sorensen, Al Benson *Cartoon Art Direction: Kenneth Armstrong, Henry Hennesy, Don Smith, Richard Morley, Mc Stewart, Al Zimmer *Background and Color Styling: Clarence Chase, Mary Spargo *Backgrounds: Ray Hartshorne, Ray Hellmann, Al Davidovich, Bruce Michaels, Ed Levitt, Mike Core, Art Rogers *Effects Animation: Graeme Rowley, Ben Cox, James Michaels, Bernard Germanetti *Cartoon Story: Ray Cartwright, Bill Phillips, Ernie Peters *Associate Producer: Pierce Peace *Musical Director: Clarence Wheeler *Photoplay Score by Dimitri Tiomkin *Cartoon Score by Paul J. Steck *Sound Director: C.O. Stevens *Sound Recording: Harold J. Scott, Fred Lau *Process Effects: Bert Gilbert *Film Editor: William Hornbeck *Orchestrtions: Eddie Kilfeather *Songs by Benny Benjamin, George Weiss, Kim Gannon, Walter Kent, Larry Morey, Ray Gilbert *Live-Action Photography: Ray Rennahan, A. S. C. *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Animation Camera: Gene Moore, Ken Moore (all uncredited) *Assoicate: Morgan Padelford *Original Story: Dalton Reymond *Screenplay by Morton Grant, Maurice Rapf *Photoplay Director: Raoul Walsh *Cartoon Director: James Kennedy Category:1946 films Category:Song of England Category:G-rated films Category:Hybrid films Category:Animated films Category:Shires animated films Category:Shires films Category:Live-action films Category:Films Category:Traditionally Animated Films